Reaching for You
by No Named Writer
Summary: Right befor Yuki was going to propose Shuichi gets hit by a car and goes into a coma! ShuYu
1. It all began

"YUKIIIIII! I'M HOME" the energetic, pink haired singer yelled lovingly as he walked through the door. Shuichi just came home from a long day at NG to hear the lovely voice of his lover Yuki.

"Oi shut up, stop acting like your on a sugar rush!" Yell the gold eyed failure as a lover, Yuki, who is ironically a romance novelist.

"Aww but Yuki I wana have some fun" whined Shuichi as he snuggled up to the blonde, who was busily typing on his computer.

"Did all the pocky go to your head!?" growled the now agitated Lover.

"NOO" protested the childish shuichi.

---------------------------

Today marked their 2 year anniverisy, and Yuki was going to finally going to propose to Shuichi. He already had the time, date, place, and ring picked out. The ring was a beautiful 24 karot gold pink diamond ring hand picked by Yuki, himself. He was sure he would love it.

The reservations were set for 8:00pm at the top of the Tokyo tower.  
So Yuki decided to drop what he was doing and spend the day doing what ever Shuichi wanted. And they did just that

-----------------------------

First they went karaokeing with Hiro and Ayaka. Then they went shopping, and ate lunch with Ryuichi, who was rambling on about everything. When they got home at 6:00 they decided to spend some "quality time" together before out for dinner.  
-----------------------------

"Happy Anniversary Shu-chan" Yuki whispers in Shuichi's ear as he gives Shuichi a peck on the cheek before they sat down to eat.

"Y-Yuki you remembered!" stutters the bewildered singer, trying to hold back tears of joy.

"Of Course Shu, how could I forget? Its been 2 years since you came into my life and completely changed the way I looked at life. Even though you are a handful, I'm still thankful that it was you I fell in love with."

After dinner the two lovers were on their way to the park where they met for the first time, where it all began. On their way to the park they were having a nice conversation, something that happens so rarely. Yuki looks behind him to look at Shuichi, not paying attention...

_HONK HOOOONK_

"YUKI! LOOK OUT" Yells Shuichi. The suddenly without thinking Shuichi uses all the energy he could muster and pushed Yuki out of the way of the oncoming car.

_CRASH_

"SHUICHI!! NO" Yuki runs over to the bloody and broken Shuichi, struggling to breath.

"Y-Y-Yu-Yuki... ar-are yo-you o-ok?" Shuichi asks in a weak and painful voice.

"Shhhh, Shu don't try to talk, save your energy. The ambulance is coming, just hang on."

Shuichi shakes his head. "I-I love you Yuki please don't forget that. I love you always and forever. Please don't forget about m-"

"no, SHU! Don't talk like that! Your going to be ok!" replies a frantic Yuki.

Shuichi shakes his head again and weakly smiles before coughing up blood. Shuichi trys to speak put could not stop coughing.

"Shu please, don't try to talk. Save your strenght." Yuki said trying to hold back the tears that were building in his once cold eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuki...i'm sorry" Shuichi said weakly before sliping into the darkness of his mind.

Just then the ambulance showed up and rushed Shuichi to the Hospital. Leaving Yuki in the dust and it drove off.

Standing in the road watching the car drive off with his lover inside a nervous Yuki stood there fingering the ring in his pocket. "Oh Shu, Please be ok, please"Yuki whispered praying that he will make it.


	2. Hiro's Reaction

A/N: Yaho! Sorry for not updating! Oh! By the way, I'm Hatari Iris' sis (try saying that 5 times fast) and I'll be writing this chapie! Soooo…sorry if the style is different! Anyways….On with the story!

A/N Hatari Iris: Hey Peoples, my sis wanted to take a shot at writing a chapter... sorry about her hyperness and how short this is,... my sis had brain block... I wonder... If i write "brain block" in my Death Note do u think it will go away?

---------------------------

**POV: Hiro**

My guitar string snapped again… "Darn that hurts. I sighed. "This can't be good, last time this happened well, Shuichi got beat up and err… well 'played with' by those stupid ASK punks. I wonder if Shu is alright… I'm beginning to worry."

The phone rang in the background.

"Moshi-moshi?" I said into the receiver.

"Hiro, it- it's Yuki…" When he talked it was in an tone that made me really nervous. Something wasn't right.

"Yuki? What's wrong? Is everything ok? IS Shuichi alright?" I asked praying that nothing bad happened.

"Well, that's why I called yo-" He started but I cut him off before he could finish.

"DON'T SKIP AROUND THE GOSH DARN QUESTION!! IS SHU ALRIGHT!?"

"Well… there's been an accident…"

"AN ACCIDENT!? WHAT KIND? HOW BAD? HOW'S SHU? IS HE GOING TO DIE!?"

"Hiro, listen, you're sounding like an idiot. Calm down."

"HOW!? HOW COME YOU'RE NOT FREAKED OUT HE'S YOUR L-O-V-E-R FOR PETE SAKE!!"

"I can't deal with this." Yuki said in an annoyed mumble.

I heard him sigh and then some mumbling I couldn't understand. Then finally he said in a calm-_eerie_-annoying-ish way that was _almost_ creepy,"I'll tell you what, I'll explain everything that happened after you get to the hospital."

"Until then, _please_ try and stay calm, and... try not to run anyone over on your way." The last part he said with some what of a humorous intent, which surprisingly, help me calm down a little.

---------------------------

With that, he hung up and I, there I was, standing there like a complete idiot jaw dropped in the dark, in total shock. I checked the time, grabbed the keys to my bike, and headed for the hospital.

---------------------------

The automatic doors to the hospital open I step inside. Upon entering I see a hysteric Sakano, an extremely upset and worried Fugisaki, and one pathetic, weak, and overall miserable looking Yuki.

I walk up, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt,

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO SHUICHI!!!"

I screamed right into his face not caring who heard me. I am totally ticked off and I only seem to be getting more ticked.

My fingers gripped his collar and he wasn't even looking at me. His usual façade was showing. Yuki shoved me off and walk off to the other side of the waiting room.

Yuki was now slumped over in a chair. His face was in his hands like he was struggling with something. I was studying him from afar and it had to be a trick of the light. When he looked up, a lone tear was making a wet path down his face.

Yep, just what I predicted some bad might happen…Something really bad…

---------------------------

A/N: so, wha'ja think? This is my first time writing a chapie! Sorry it's a little short…but still…it kinda feels like Yuki's a little to OOC but who cares nee? Please R&R!!


End file.
